Gir's Story From The Past
by girandmoose4ever
Summary: Gir was never just a useless robot. Secrets from his past were never told until now. Ever wonder who Gir's rightful owner is? How he was made? Read to find out!


**Hello there, people! If you are wondering, I made this story for my cousin, Samantha. She loves Gir a lot, so I figured that she would be happy to have a story that had her in it. Anyways, enjoy guys!**

**S.U.F: Sir Unit Factory**

Chapter 1: Mishap At the Factory

_My name, is Samantha. I'm a regular Irken, nothing special. My job that I deeply enjoy, and well..I'll just be honest, sometimes scared to death was to keep in charge with the malfunctioning S.I.R Units. Some of them shoot at you, some of them... Well, are just plain crazy. My buddy, Daze worked there with me. Some say I had a very special talent at taming the robots, others said it was a trick and I fixed them back to normal before anyone noticed. Well, none of the rumors were true. All they needed, were a master to cope with. That was why they were made for, am I right? Anyways, I thought you readers would like to know how Gir was made. And now, at this very moment, I will tell you my very sad, but touching story of a very special S.I.R Unit. Let's begin, shall we?_

The alarm in my room made me jump off my bed, startled, and wide awake. _Another mysterious day at work, I guess.. _

I changed and freshened up. When I gave a quick glance at the mirror, I smiled and walked out the door. Since work was across the street, I decided that everyday I would walk instead of bringing my ship to work. I met up with Daze, now walking while talking. That was our thing.

"Hey Sam, ready for another crazy day at work?" She joked.

"Yeah, I guess so.. I hope we get an interesting duty today."

"Hehe.."

"What?"

"You said duty" (Enter troll face here)

I rolled my eyes and opened the door arriving at the factory, to see a whole hunch of S.I.R Units running around screaming. I spotted one snatching a donut from a guy, making him scream dramatically, "NOOOOO MY DOUGHNUT! MAKE IT STOP!"

One of the workers came up to me and screamed, "Sam! Sam! We need you to straighten these crazy robots! They're literally destroying the whole place!"

I cracked my knuckles and smiled. I liked it when I can do something that no one can do. I gave a loud whistle, and all the S.I.R Units stopped, then all lining up in front of me. But that didn't last long. All of the circled me and waved hi. Others squealed in excitement.

"Sammy! Play with us again! WHOO!" One said, hopping around,

"Yeah! Let's play hide-and-seek!" Another said, running in circles. Daze rolled her eyes, and motioned me to go with them. I smiled back and started to walk them back to their stations, until one of the bosses walked in front of me.

"Now wait just a moment." He said, halting in front of me."Um, is there anything wrong? I mean um..I can fix it if you want.." I said worried, that I would be in trouble.

"No, but I have a very important task for you. There was a mishap at the S.U.F lab. We need to know what abilities this robot can do. Apparently, the scientists have accidentally created a S.I.R Unit with a personality and the ability to eat. Will you take this task please? You will earn extra money if you do." He asked, desperate for someone to take the job.

"Sure, I mean, it's the least I can do." I said, accepting the job.

"Thank you, Samantha. I really do appreciate it. Follow me." He said, motioning me to follow.

When we arrived, I slowly stepped in to see the robot sitting on the table. One of the scientists gave me a relieved look and rushed over. "Ah! You are the one who is willing to experiment the robot, yes? Come this way, please!" He said, now rushing to the table. I followed behind him and gave a curious look at the robot. I was guessing that he was going to turn it on, but instead he sighed and gave a worried look.

'I don't know what came up with one of the scientists who worked here. He claimed that he can make one of the most advanced S.I.R Unit than anyone. One that has a personality and the ability to eat. But no one, including me, believed him. He disobeyed orders and made it anyways. That, my girl, is why I ask for your help. I hear you are very good at taking care of the malfunctioning S.I.R Units, am I right? You take very good care of them pretty well!" He said, amused of my talent. I shrugged and went back to looking at the robot.

"So, what do you want me to do now?" I asked.

" I need you to carry him home and turn him on and experiment him there. Can you handle that?" He explained.

"Him? How do you know if hes male?" I asked, giving him a questionable look.

He shrugged and said, "I don't know, that is what the scientist has told me. His name is Gir, I think? Yes, Gir. So since you know the directions, I want you to write down what he does everyday. I have chosen to give you a week off, and until you come back, please take good care of him, okay?" He said, smiling.

"Alright.. I hope he's not so heavy..." I said, picking him up and starting to walk out the door.

"A robot with a personality, huh?" This will be interesting.."

**End of chapter, finally!. Yay, or nay? I am so nervous of what you guys are going to say lol..**


End file.
